


Love Doesn't Hurt

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat sleeps at last in Marek's arms. </p>
<p>AU end of Ep6 of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Hurt

The nightmares start again, as always. She shifts in her sleep, rolls away from him and he moves on instinct, roused by his own worries, wrapping her tight in his arms, his voice soft, accent softer as he speaks. 

“Pat, moje láska…”

His lips brush her ear, soft, loving words flowing easily, some English, some Czech, until finally she relaxes, sighs softly. He turns her then, pulling her closer and letting her cling onto him, the softness of his kiss serving to remind her she is safe now, here, with him. Safe and loved. He won’t hurt her, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> moje láska - my love


End file.
